


25: Ghost Of You.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad, Semi-Canonical Character, Sirius Black Dies, Song: Ghost of You (5 Seconds of Summer)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Así que lo ahogo como siempre hago,bailando a través de nuestra casacon tu fantasma.Y lo persigocon un disparo de verdad,porque mis pies no bailancomo lo hacían contigo."-Ghost Of You, 5 Seconds Of Summer.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215





	25: Ghost Of You.

**Author's Note:**

> La estaba analizándo para Destiel pero inevitablemente pensé en ellos y me eché a llorar ;-;

Fue después de que Harry volviera a la escuela y toda la Orden se reuniera en Grimmauld Place. Fue cuando cruzó el umbral de aquella puerta y miró hacia las escaleras con su nombre a punto de salir de sus labios.

Fue ahí donde Remus se rompió.

Los gritos de Harry sólo habían sido el principio de todo, sorprendiéndose de la intensidad del dolor que poseían los alardidos de Remus en ese momento, cómo gritaba con fuerza su nombre mientras caía de rodillas en el pasillo y lo llamaba esperando una respuesta. Shacklebolt y Arthur no sabían qué hacer, pululando a su alrededor en un intento de calmarlo, Tonks apretaba los labios detrás de ellos sintiendo que su propio corazón se rompía al escuchar a Remus.

Gritó tan fuerte que los gritos del retrato de Walburga Black fueron nada. Gritó su nombre y le lloró hasta dormir.

A partir de ese momento no podía hacer mucho, no tenía las fuerzas, así que se encontró a sí mismo encerrado en su habitación, dejando su lado de la cama sin ocupar creyendo que él volvería; a veces, cuando apenas despertaba, le parecía verlo ahí recostado mirándolo con la sonrisa de siempre y con todo ese cabello cayendo por su hombro y antes de que hablara se deshacía como el viento.

La puerta sonaba siempre, era Tonks preocupada pero Remus sólo tenía fuerza para gruñir y pedirle que se fuera antes de enterrar el rostro en la almohada, intentando encontrar el olor de ambos ahí antes de que se desvaneciera.

—Snape ha traído tu poción—habló a través de la puerta—Remus, déjame entrar.

Remus no quería a nadie adentro, si entraban entonces sus aromas harían desaparecer el que tanto anhelaba y eso era lo que menos quería. Se arrastraba hasta la puerta y abría apenas una rendija mirando a la chica de colorido cabello rosado.

—La poción—masculló con los ojos hinchados y la voz ronca.

—La luna llena será pronto—le recordó la chica dándole el frasco—Dumbledore cree…

—Si me mata mejor para mí—murmuró con tristeza—Ya no puedo volver a vivir sin él.

Sólo cuando cerró la puerta Tonks pudo echarse a llorar sabiendo que no volvería a ver a Remus como un amor imposible, no volvería a sentir esperanza porque lo vio destrozado cuando perdió a alguien que amaba de verdad. Ella ahora no veía a Remus como antes.

Lo veía sólo como un amigo al que quería consolar.

Pero en aquella habitación el licántropo sólo vio los viejos pósters pegados en las paredes, las fotografías que se salvaron de los hechizos de una madre decepcionada, el color escarlata y, sobre todo, la chaqueta de cuero negro colgada en el armario que lo hacía hacerse un ovillo y llorar susurrando su nombre, esperando que volviera.

…

El dolor siempre era el primero en recibirlo, demasiadas lunas como para ser sorprendido por eso; el ardor de sus huesos rompiéndose y reacomodándose, el picor de su piel cambiando para convertirse en una más dura, sus encías sangrando para mostrar su nueva dentadura a la par que su hocico se alargaba, las uñas rasgando el pecho, las piernas, todo aquello que alcanzara.

Pero, en esa ocasión, Lunático no destrozó nada, el lobo sentía la falta de algo, el lobo se quedó quieto esperando por su compañero, aullándole a la luna mientras esperaba por el inseparable perro negro que le acompañaba durante la transformación.

El perro nunca apareció y Lunático comprendió el dolor de Remus en los últimos días, quedándose ahí sentado aullando, dolorido porque volvía a perder su manada, lloriqueándole a la luna como único testigo de que el lobo, así como el humano, habían perdido al único ser en la tierra que amaban con devoción.

Así lo encontraron Shacklebolt y Tonks a la mañana siguiente, a Remus hecho un ovillo mientras lloriqueaba por la compañía de Sirius.

…

—Harry también la está pasando mal—hablaba Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta haciendo que Remus la contemplara fijamente—Significaba mucho para él aunque, claro, sé que no es lo mismo—la risa cansada del profesor puso alerta a Remus—No era Harry el que se escabullía con él bajo una capa invisible ni el que tomaba su mano bajo la mesa.

Remus apretó los labios, volviendo a sentir sus ojos arder mientras su garganta se cerraba y miraba fijamente ese lado de la cama que ya no era ocupado, tan perfectamente tendido con las sábanas frías haciendo que el vacío dentro del hombre incrementara porque, por las noches, se encontraba a sí mismo extendiendo las manos esperando encontrarlo.

La taza de café llevaba semanas sobre la mesilla de noche con un café sin terminar, viejas revistas parecían pulular por ahí y, en el rincón, una camisa con el logo de una vieja banda estaba hecha bola en espera de ser recogida pero Remus no quería lavarla, era la camisa que usó para dormir aquella vez, era la camisa con la que llegó a la casa de los Potter cuando huyó de casa.

—Sé que duele, Remus—la voz del profesor Dumbledore flotó por debajo de la puerta y el licántropo sólo se aferró más a las sábanas—Lo sé más que nadie pero Harry nos necesita ahora y Si…él no querría verte así.

Remus cerró los ojos con fuerza porque Dumbledore tenía razón pero aún así dolía como el infierno, dolía peor que destrozarse a sí mismo cada luna llena, dolía tanto que Remus se sentía incapaz de salir de la cama y odiaba eso porque él no era así, porque él no se encerraría así por algo como eso.

_—Cuando todo esto termine tú, Harry y yo nos iremos de vacaciones—sentenció el pelinegro recostado contra el pecho de Remus._

_— ¿Y a dónde iremos?—cuestionó el castaño acariciando los rizos oscuros mientras le sonreía al techo._

_—El cielo es el límite, mi querido Moony—el hombre alzó la cabeza de pronto y Remus se vio reflejado en sus ojos plateados sintiendo que su corazón se saltaba un latido—Seremos una familia, Remus, te lo prometo._

Remus se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana y volvió a llorar y a gritar, sintiendo el mismo dolor de la transformación, sintiendo que sus huesos se rompían para reacomodarse, que su piel ardía mientras intentaba arrancarla, lloró empapando la almohada y aferrándose a la cobija.

Estuvo solo muchos años, perdido en la oscuridad con los sueños de una familia destrozados, tantas lunas en las que Lunático imploró por sus compañeros y éstos no aparecieron, tantas cicatrices que tuvo que cerrar solo.

Y ahora volvía a estar solo, volvían a arrebatarle sus sueños como si Remus no lo mereciera pero, en esa ocasión, no tenía nada en lo absoluto porque ni siquiera estaba el consuelo de que él se encontraba en alguna parte mirando la luna al mismo tiempo que Remus le aullaba.

—Sólo hoy—lloriqueó Remus a la puerta aferrándose a la sábana—Sólo por hoy, por favor.

Dumbledore sonrió con pesar alejándose de la puerta, entendiendo lo que Remus intentaba pedirle entre su dolor.

_Déjame llorar hoy, mañana lo haré mejor._

…

Cuando los hechizos volaban y Remus los esquivaba se sentía distinto, como si estuviera intentando compensar dos lugares y no sólo el suyo; antes era como una segunda piel, tan fácil como respirar alzando la varita y lanzando el encantamiento.

Miró a su espalda y comprendió qué era lo que estaba mal.

Sirius ya no estaba para cubrirle las espaldas, Remus luchaba solo.

Y sabía que lo habrían hecho mejor juntos.

Así que cuando se enfrentó a Fenrir como Lunático, salvando a la chica Brown muy tarde pues ésta ya había sido mordida, cuando el dolor del lobo se mezcló con el suyo y le dio la fuerza para pelear.

Cuando quedó exhausto y cerró los ojos un momento para descansar Remus notó que ya no había dolor.

Especialmente porque, al abrir los ojos, Sirius estaba ahí con él.

Y Remus dejó de aferrarse a su fantasma, tomando la mano que le ofrecía y huyendo con él.


End file.
